moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Manhunt 2 - Historia Prawdziwa
Rozdział 1 - Przebudzenie Cottonmouth, Floryda, 1 Grudnia 2007, godzina 22:00. Był to typowy wieczór w ośrodku Dixmor, gdzie oficjalnie przetrzymywano najniebezpieczniejszych chorych psychicznie kryminalistów w tej części stanu. Nieoficjalnie... No cóż, lepiej chyba nie poprzedzać faktów. Skupimy się za to na jednym kluczowym pacjencie tego ośrodka. Miał na imię Daniel Lamb i w psychiatryku przebywał już od 6 lat. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tu jest i po co tu jest, bo ciągle przeprowadzano na nim sesje psychologiczne, w ciągu których coś sobie przypominał ze swojej przeszłości, ale zaraz potem za pomocą specjalnego leku czyszczono mu pamięć i Daniel znów nic nie pamiętał. Czasem nawet nie pamiętał imienia doktora, z którym co tydzień miał właśnie taką sesję. Daniel jednak nieco różnił się od innych pacjentów. Miał, można tak powiedzieć, drugie alter ego. Nie takie jednak zmyślone przez umysł, ale autentyczną drugą osobowość, która była wszędzie tam, gdzie Danny. Zupełnie jakby dzielił umysł z kimś innym. Ta osobowość miała na imię Leo Kasper. Daniel widział go codziennie, miał nawet wrażenie, że gdzieś go już wcześniej spotkał i się dobrze znają. Leo miał brązowe włosy i takiego samego koloru oczy i zawsze występował w zielonym kombinezonie, prawie takim samym, jaki nosili niektórzy osadzeni w Dixmor. Daniel z kolei miał niebieskie oczy i również brązowe włosy, ale zgodnie z prawem w ośrodku włosy pacjentom regularnie obcinano, toteż Lamb chodził prawie zawsze łysy. Daniel nosił też okulary jako chyba jedyny osadzony. To tyle jeśli chodzi o szczegóły. Pora przejść do tego, co wydarzyło się tego wieczoru. Na zewnątrz szalała burza i padał mocny deszcz, w czasie Danny był na jednej z pomniejszych sesji przeprowadzanej w jego celi. Jak zwykle przeprowadzała ją doktor White, najlepsza przyjaciółka Daniela w ośrodku zaraz po Leo. Burza jednak była naprawdę mocna, zdawać by się mogło, że zaraz niebo się załamie. W końcu jeden z piorunów walnął w ośrodek i uszkodził zasilanie w budynku. Na chwilę zgasły główne światła i elektronika przestała działać. Po chwili jednak energia wróciła i znów wszystko było w normie. A przynajmniej powinno być. Chwilowy zanik prądu wystarczył, żeby otworzyły się wszystkie cele w budynku. Pacjenci zaraz opuścili swoje legowiska i zaatakowali personel. W przeciągu kilkunastu sekund sytuacja zmieniła się z dobrej na fatalną. Tymczasem w celi Lamba, doktor White przeprowadzając sesję nie spodziewała się, że i Daniel wykorzysta okazję i ucieknie ze swej cel. A właściwie nie Daniel tylko Leo, który czasem dosłownie przejmował kontrolę nad ciałem Daniela. Jak? Jeszcze się to wyjaśni. Wracając do sprawy, Lamb chwycił nagle doktor White za gardło i zaczął dusić. Po chwili upuścił ją wpół przytomną na podłogę. W tej też chwili Danny odzyskał panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Rozejrzał się szybko po swojej celi, słysząc przy tym jakieś głosy w głowie. Poczuł też ból, chwycił się więc za głowę, próbując zminimalizować ból i narastające głosy. W akcie desperacji krzyknął: - ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! I wszystko nagle ustało. I ból, i głosy zniknęły jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki. Daniel, próbując się opamiętać po tym, co się właśnie stało, zauważył wbitą w jego ramię strzykawkę z tym lekiem, którym go cały czas tutaj truli. Wyciągnął ją więc i odrzucił na bok. W tym też momencie zauważył w lustrze stojącego za nim Leo na korytarzu. Leo rzucił trochę na odczepnego: - Udało nam się, możemy uciekać. No dalej. Jeśli chcesz się stąd wydostać, to chodź za mną. Daniel wiedząc, że nic tu już po nim, posłuchał się rady swojego dziwnego przyjaciela i wyszedł z celi na korytarz zaraz przed tym, gdy automatyczne drzwi do jego celi się zamknęły. Doktor White nie odzyskała jeszcze świadomości, nie próbowała więc powstrzymać Lamba przed opuszczeniem celi. Po wyjściu na korytarz Danny rozejrzał się na boki. Lewa odnoga korytarza była zamknięta mechaniczną bramą, trzeba było więc iść w prawo. Daniel popatrzył, jak Leo biegnie do końca korytarza i znika za rogiem. Jako, że Leo był tak jakby częścią Lamba, Danny słyszał w głowie, jak Kasper mówi mu, żeby podążał za nim i słuchał się jego rad, a wszystko powinno być dobrze. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Danny ruszył powoli za kompanem. Na korytarzu były różne cele, w których przetrzymywano pacjentów. Sporo z nich było zamkniętych pomimo zwarcia. Być może zamknęły się już po powrocie energii. W celach jednak zostało paru pacjentów. Między innymi na tej części korytarza, na której właśnie przebywał Danny. Nie licząc jego celi, były tam trzy inne takie pokoje, wszystkie oddzielone od korytarza kratami, ale zarazem byli w nich pacjenci, którzy nie zdążyli uciec albo w ogóle nie mieli takiej okazji. Szwendali się po swoich celach, zagubieni we własnych umysłach. Gdy Danny ostrożnie podszedł do pierwszej celi, Leo powiedział: - Nie chcemy chyba wszczynać niepotrzebnego zamieszania, co? Spróbuj się przekraść obok nich. Korzystaj z cieni, by cię za szybko nie wykryli. Daniel skorzystał z porady Leo i powoli przeszedł przez zaciemnione miejsce po drugiej stronie korytarza. Mógł to zrobić, ponieważ żarówka w celi, obok której Lamb się właśnie przekradał, była popsuta i nie rzucała za dużo światła po za pokój, zostawiając trochę ciemności, w których Danny mógł się przekraść tuż pod nosem uwięzionego w środku pacjenta. W następnych dwóch celach jednak żarówki były już w pełni sprawne. Trzeba było więc przejść obok, gdy osadzeni byli odwróceni. Nawet Leo to zasugerował. Jednak gdy Danny przechodził, pacjent w celi odwrócił się i zobaczył Daniela. Osadzony błyskawicznie wyciągnął fujarę i zaczął się odlewać przez kraty na Lamba, który w obrzydzeniu odskoczył do tyłu. Cóż, to się nie udało. Przy następnej celi jednak wszystko poszło po myśli Daniela, gdy ten ominął prawie zupełnie gołego pacjenta, który chodził jak jakiś małpiszon. Kasperowi jednak nie spodobało się to jedno wykrycie, mówiąc Danielowi, że następnym razem będzie się musiał bardziej postarać. W każdym razie przez Lambem rozpościerał się kolejny korytarz. Cele były tu w większości zamknięte, ale jedna z nich była nadal otwarta. Danny ostrożnie przechodził obok krat, upewniając się, czy w środku nikogo nie ma. Doszedł już do tej otwartej celi, gdy wtem ktoś wykopał z jej wnętrza proste drewniane krzesło. Lamb obawiając się najgorszego, podszedł cicho do celi i spostrzegł, że znajdujący się w środku pacjent właśnie powiesił się. Daniel, będąc z natury dość łagodnym i raczej wrażliwym człowiekiem, odwrócił wzrok i udał się nieco szybszym chodem wgłąb korytarza. Po drodze jeszcze pękła jakaś rura na suficie i ulatniający się gaz lekko poparzył Lamba, ale były to rany, które powinny się same zagoić w przeciągu godziny. Po przejściu za kolejny róg korytarza na jego końcu Danny zauważył pielęgniarza stojącego przy zamkniętych drzwiach, za którymi było przejście na górę. Pielęgniarz był odwrócony do Daniela plecami i próbował się skontaktować z kimś innym przez wbudowany w ścianę intercom, żeby mu otworzyli drzwi. Danny zaczął iść w stronę pielęgniarza. Tutaj cele też były puste, nie trzeba było się więc przejmować kolejnymi wariatami, którzy mogliby zrobić niepotrzebny hałas. W pewnym momencie Danny zauważył leżącą na podłodze strzykawkę z jakąś substancją. Leo powiedział, żeby ją wziął, i tak też Daniel zrobił. Zaraz po tym Leo rzekł: - Widzisz tego gościa? Stoi on pomiędzy tobą, a wolnością. Wiesz co robić. - (Daniel) Ale ja nie chcę nikogo krzywdzić. - Ale gdy on cię zauważy, to na pewno cię zabije. Załatw go! - Przecież to pielęgniarz, mógłby mi pomóc, toż to czyste szaleństwo! - No dalej, spróbuj, zobacz jak to jest mieć władzę nad czyimś życiem. Daniel, choć tego nie chciał, podszedł powoli do pielęgniarza, w dalszym ciągu zajętego gadaniem do intercomu. Danny z trudem powstrzymał się od omdlenia na widok mniej lub bardziej zmasakrowanych ciał pacjentów, jakie leżały po drodze. W końcu doszedł do niczego nie spodziewającego się pielęgniarza i wiedząc, że z tego spotkania wyjdzie cało albo on albo pracownik ośrodka, Danny podniósł w górę strzykawkę. Po krótkiej chwili takiego siłowania się z samym sobą Lamb chwycił pielęgniarza i powalił go na ziemię, po czym wbił mu strzykawkę prosto w serce, wstrzykując mu przy tym jej zawartość. Danny po chwili wyrwał strzykawę i i puścił pielęgniarza, który trząsł się jeszcze przez kilka sekund na podłodze, nim ostatecznie zastygł w bezruchu. Oto była tak zwana 'Pierwsza Krew', jak to czasem się mówi na swoje pierwsze dokonane zabójstwo. Daniel, łagodnie mówiąc, nie był z tego dumny. Poczuł to dziwne uczucie towarzyszące ludziom podczas pierwszego morderstwa, a zaraz po tym Lamb, nie mogąc już tego dłużej wytrzymać, zwymiotował. Starając się dojść do siebie, Danny zauważył, jak otwierają się mechaniczne drzwi, które przez cały ten czas próbował otworzyć zabity właśnie pielęgniarz. Daniel nie chcąc przebywać tu już ani chwili dłużej, na trzęsących się nogach przeszedł przez drzwi. CDN Kategoria:Opowiadania